


[KiSang/Minewt] Bloodlust couple

by jaesyluv122



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesyluv122/pseuds/jaesyluv122
Summary: 秘密，其实是一种嘲笑。有些人以为只要不说，就可以无人知晓。有些人以为只要不忍，就可以肆意妄为。秘密总是在嘲笑，嘲笑那些自以为是的天真，嘲笑那些苦守煎熬的人。





	1. Chapter 1

喜欢看Minewt还是KiSang可以自行选择。

 

-主KiSang/Minewt (会是互攻吧),微Kiylan/Minmas

-中篇Maybe

-吸血鬼题材

（p/s:本身很少看吸血鬼题材也不太敢看血腥片，所以知道的或许都很表明，有什么想法可以留言）

-NC-17/可能血腥


	2. [KiSang] Bloodlust couple-Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秘密，  
> 其实是一种嘲笑。  
> 有些人以为只要不说，就可以无人知晓。  
> 有些人以为只要不忍，就可以肆意妄为。  
> 秘密总是在嘲笑，嘲笑那些自以为是的天真，嘲笑那些苦守煎熬的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

“嘿，我记得...我们...上星期分手了，Dylan”

男人有些无奈地抓住那双在自己身上游走的手，想要推开那个还没把自己家备用钥匙换给自己，擅自闯入的不速之客，但是他却已经扑上自己，身上还有淡淡的酒气。

Dylan夺门而入之后立马找到自己的猎物，敏捷行动。现在两人的姿势是他骑坐在男人身上，他无视男人对自己道出的事实还有那双厚实的手掌，脸埋到他的颈窝里，热气有意无意地快打湿那片麦色肌肤。

“别那么绝情，我们...分手了，但是...我还是有想你的时候，KiHong...”  
Dylan不等KiHong反应，舌尖已经锁定猎物，在他的耳垂来回反复地啃咬着，鼻息的热气一点点的滑进耳蜗里，身下的人避免不了的自然反应。  
”嗯...“  
Dylan这时候终于抬起头望着那双皱褶浓眉的眼睛，双手已经在KiHong走神的时候被释放，双掌压着KiHong的胸膛，低头含着那双让他忘不了的唇瓣。

突如其来的攻势，在他吻上自己的时候，他并没有抗拒，反而是松开牙关，迎接对方的豪取掠夺。彼此的舌尖再一起共舞，为彼此献上带有侵略性的湿吻。

Dylan缓缓把双臂锁紧了KiHong的后颈，下身则是意图分明地不断磨蹭着他还没苏醒的地方。如此挑逗，KiHong也交往过几次，在性爱里也就Dylan那么狂野又直接。他粗暴地捏着他圆润的臀部。“啪”的一声，臀部传来的痛楚让Dylan忍不住想喊出来却被身下的人死死按着后颈，让那声痛苦的呻吟都化在吻里。

KiHong扶着Dylan的臀部站了起来，确保身上的人稳稳地挂在自己身上之后便迅速移步到卧室里。

Dylan的吻就像遇溺的人遇见救生圈一样，不管怎样都死死不放，KiHong勉强感觉到已经到了床边便放手，Dylan重重地倒在身后的床上。Dylan并没有因为他这个动作而生气，眼前的人已经自顾地脱下自己的黑色的衬衫，慢慢地解开自己的皮带。Dylan笑缓缓地趴跪到他身前，拿开他的手，替他松开皮带，脱下碍事的牛仔裤，看见那个即使被灰色四角裤包裹着也掩盖不了的巨大，似乎已经醒过来了。Dylan看了一眼身上的人，他的手已经抚上自己的后颈，他按照炙热的形状，慢慢舔湿了灰色的四角裤，有了若隐若现的即视感。一时是被Dylan湿热的舌尖舔弄，一时是因为舌尖离开而接触到冷空气的双重刺激让KiHong忍不住抓紧了Dylan深褐色的短发。

“D,take it off...”

Dylan听着他的指示，拉下四角裤，巨大的炙热就显现在眼前，浓浓的男性荷尔蒙就那么包围着自己。身下的人先是伸手戳揉着，指甲恶意地刮着令口，马上听见身上的人压抑的呻吟，他笑着把已经苏醒的炙热含嘴里，缓缓的吞吐着。

“嗯啊...”  
被温热的口腔包裹着，身下的人模仿着性交的动作，吞吐着自己的欲望，舌尖还会不时扫过身后两颗小球，也不时把炙热全都吞入，令口抵达喉间时，湿热又紧绷，让身上的人终于按耐不住，本来扶着后颈的双手已经穿插在他的短褐发里，按照他想要的旋律开始抽插起来。

“D，这是...你要的...”  
KiHong几乎每一下都一顶到底，把喉间被硬生生撑开了之后离开了短暂的瞬间又再次戳入。KiHong是挺享受和Dylan做爱的，不管嘴巴还是后穴，Dylan都很愿意配合。

失去主导权的Dylan只能任由KiHong在自己的嘴里穿插着，喉间有种被撕裂的痛楚。节奏过于频发，Dylan脸都涨红了，眼里的雾气终于承受不住重量从眼角滑落到下巴线，滴落到床铺上，消失了。

良久，KiHong终于放开Dylan，炙热离开口腔的那一刻，Dylan终于可以大口呼吸了，但是还没有回过神来，就已经被身上的人推倒在床上，被封住了双唇。身上的衣物，与其说是脱，还不如说更像是被身前发狠的人撕下来的。失去遮盖的肌肤曝露在空气中的，下意识地颤抖着，KiHong放开了那双被他咬得快滴血的双唇，转战到他白皙的颈窝，从锁骨，胸前那两颗粉嫩到腹部下的人鱼线，一路上的啃咬，在Dylan身上留下不少战绩。

把Dylan身下的衣物都脱光，一点也没有安慰过Dylan那已经悄悄醒过来的欲望。他弯下腰拿起了刚才被扔在地上的皮带，把Dylan双手系在床头的架子上。  
“你今天想玩这个？”

Dylan到没有表现出任何恐惧。和KiHong在一起的那一年半的时间，两个人也算是对性爱狂热到一个极点，他也知道虽然KiHong没有什么SM的癖好，但是皮带，道具，锁扣这些比较小儿科的工具算是他们性爱里的一份情趣。

“舔湿”  
KiHong没有正面回答他的问题，而是把两根手指塞到他嘴里，Dylan也是配合地像刚才舔弄他的炙热一样舔弄着两根修长的手指。

KiHong湿漉漉的手指轻轻划过他胸前的突起时惹得身下的人一身颤栗，他抬起Dylan的双腿，圆润的双臀之间，那诱人的后穴一览无遗，他低下头朝穴口轻轻地吹着气，马上听见身下的人甜腻的呻吟。湿润的手指缓缓地开发着这即将被入侵的地方，手指划过那些凹凸不平的皱褶时，身下的人都会嘤嘤发抖。KiHong满意地拿出两根手指，用舌尖舔湿着他即将占领的地方。

Dylan看不见KiHong在自己身下做什么，凭着脑补画面身下这个健硕的人用手指侵犯着自己，甚至用舌头舔弄自己的后穴，自己的下腹又再紧了一些，好像全身的血液都急速流往同一个地方一样。欲望已经精神抖擞地站得挺立了。

Dylan感觉到自己被放平了，但是双腿则被架到KiHong的腰上。睁开眼睛看见的是那双深不见底的欲望，好像要把自己吞噬了一样。他从来没有告诉过KiHong，有很多次自己看见他双充满欲望的黑色眼睛时都有莫名的害怕，就像下一刻他会变嗜血怪物把他啃食干净一样。可是自己从来都不舍得拒绝他，或者说自己从来都不愿意在和他的欢爱之中停下来。

他的炙热紧紧地贴着自己的后穴蹭弄着。  
“很想要...是不是？”  
炙热假装想要插入又挪开，在穴口周围徘徊摩擦着，这种隔靴搔痒的折磨已经快让Dylan理智断线了。

“嗯...进...进来...”  
身下的人因为情欲而绯红的脸颊，眼角的雾气让人觉得怜惜，但是在KiHong看来，这是Dylan自找的。他从来都知道，不要在床上挑衅他，但是他爱挑战他自己。

“求我...”  
“Please...KiHong...”  
“Make it clear.”  
“Fuck me with you dick!”

Dylan几乎是哭着说这句话的。话刚说完，他感觉到自己的下身被撕裂贯穿，KiHong的炙热是一插到底，虽然这并不是Dylan第一次做爱，KiHong也做了扩充，但是刚开始进入时还是需要一些时间让Dylan的身体适应。以前刚开始和KiHong交往的时候，有好几次，Dylan直接瘫倒在床上到隔天的下午才恢复一点力气爬起床。直到现在就算自己习惯了KiHong那种强烈的性爱，他在床上总是那么粗暴。KiHong也没要在意自己刚进入Dylan的这一点，只是按照自己的律动，有节奏地在他身体里抽插起来。

“嗯....嗯...慢...慢一点...”  
“要求还真多。”  
KiHong放慢了速度，低下头含住那双喋喋不休的嘴，炙热依旧有节奏的进入他的身体。

“Ki...帮...帮我...”  
前端的煎熬似乎已经到了极点，欲望已经硬得发疼，但是KiHong完全没有关心过，无奈自己的双手被禁锢着，根本做不了什么。  
“好...这样...还...可以嘛？”  
KiHong是故意的，Dylan这下才发现。他说话的时候缓缓地抽出巨大的炙热，再狠狠地一顶到底之后快速地戳刺着，穴口的皱褶似乎都要被这速度给磨平了。KiHong还时不时恶意地戳到了Dylan的敏感点，让他忍不住抓住了绑住自己双手的皮带，手腕的血痕已经越渐明显，他摆动着腰肢想要逃离，但是KiHong已经按着他的双腿，狠狠地把炙热一戳到底。  
“嗯啊...不...不是那里..啊.....我...是说....我...的那里...”  
“这里？嗯...还是...这里？”  
KiHong快速戳刺，炙热完全被穴口吞没，进入到Dylan最深的地方，令口紧紧抵着他的敏感点,，没再动，温热的包裹舒服地他都快双脚发麻了。有那么几刻，KiHong都快忍不住想射出来了。

“不...你..摸...嗯...摸那里，硬到痛了...”  
Dylan忍住呻吟，以眼神示意自己身下耸立的地方。KiHong看了眼他示意的地方，确实...非常精神。指尖轻轻地磨蹭着已经溢出透明液体的令口，身下的人满怀满足这个地方终于被照顾到了，耳边传来湿热的气息，魅惑又沙哑的声音一度让他分不清现实还是梦里，  
“其实...我觉得我可以直接操射你...我们试下吧。”

还没等Dylan反应过来，KiHong已经松开了皮带，本来以为脱离了囚禁，怎么知道KiHong又把皮带缠上，让自己屈膝背对着他。  
“Ki...Hong...你....我...嗯...啊...唔...”  
KiHong又埋深苦干，让他紧贴着自己，方便进入，顺势别过脸封着他依旧发红的双唇，下身依旧努力地抽插着，视乎想要把自己钉进他身体里一样。Dylan被吻得头昏脑胀，后穴被戳刺得开始发麻，双腿都快跪不稳了，基本是坐在KiHong的大腿上，穴里湿热的透明液体分不清是自己的还是KiHong的，就这样从穴口流到KiHong的大腿上。温热的手掌扶着自己的脖子，力度有些大，Dylan有一度觉得他再用力一些，自己真的快窒息了。身下湿热难耐还有硬地发疼的感觉让他无法思考，任由他疯狂地进入自己。

不知道在KiHong恶意定弄自己的敏感点多少次之后，Dylan感觉到身体的某个地方在崩塌，一记白光闪现在脑海里，Dylan的欲望终于得到解脱了。

Dylan的呻吟从他进入开始就没有间断过，纵使他不太分辨得出刚才哪个时候的呻吟是他到达高潮的声音，他也可以凭着他那已经紧致得不行的后穴开始激烈地收缩着，夹紧得他差点直接射了出来。

”D真不乖...没等我...“  
不知道该说KiHong是恶意报复自己先射了还是他从一开始都是在玩弄着他。他解开了已经缠得渗出血痕的皮带，让Dylan转过身，坐到自己的炙热上。这个姿势，几乎所有的支撑点就在交合处，也可以让KiHong进入得更深，让Dylan不得不抱着他的后颈，以免自己被摔下去。  
“嗯啊啊啊....”

KiHong进行着最后的冲刺，湿热的交合处发出的交合声响让室内的温度又再度升温。抽插了数十下，Dylan都怀疑下身不是自己的了。他曾经猜想，为什么同样是男人，他自问也有过不少床上的经验，但是没有人，像KiHong一样， 那种近乎被顶穿的力度，在做爱的时候可以让自己死去活来又如此着迷。就算，真的被撕裂贯穿，他也心甘情愿。这也许是为什么，他如此迷恋在床上的KiHong。

伴随着沙哑的低吼，终于感觉到一股温热撒在自己身体里，身下的人肆意要把所有欲望都灌溉到他身体里，似乎不想浪费。把炙热退出他身体后，他被放到没被弄脏的另一边床上，KiHong抽了些纸巾，把溅到床上的液体都抹干净之后也躺了下来。侧着身子，望着本来意气风发的人，那张脸尽显疲态，但是他没有一丝内疚，也没有惯常的事后之吻。Dylan知道KiHong就躺在他身边望着他，或许他还想说什么，或许他什么也没做。太累了，每一次欢爱之后，Dylan都累得虚脱，抵挡不住疲惫的睡意，睡着了。KiHong听着身边的人平稳的呼吸，关上灯，躺到他身边，忍不住说了句“晚安，D…”

 

第二天醒来的时候他睁开眼，床边只剩下冰冷的温度，Dylan随手捡起自己的四角裤套在身上，赤裸着上身打开卧室的房门悄悄探头张望，不知道KiHong是不是出去了。

 

在Dylan看到KiHong在厨房忙碌的身影，想着要说什么的时候，对方比他早一步开口  
“醒了？先洗澡吧，没有你的衣服了，先穿我的吧。早餐很快好的。”  
KiHong打开冰箱拿出了三颗蛋，开始准备早餐。等Dylan从浴室梳洗好出来的时候餐桌上已经有一份简单的早餐，番茄蘑菇欧姆蛋拌椰菜花，还有一杯热黑咖啡，而他自己的那份依旧是他的固定餐单—生牛肉拌生鸡蛋。  
曾经Dylan作死吐槽说一大早吃那么血腥的食物不怕拉肚子，他到还是无所谓地吃得津津有味。

“吃吧”  
KiHong坐到他对面的椅子上，把餐具递给自己。两人就那么默默地吃起早餐没有再说话，直到吃早餐，他拿着盘子跟在KiHong身后到厨房，把碟子放到洗碗盆时却被他赶了出去。

“你在客厅坐着就好”  
“哦...”  
日常中，KiHong确实是一个温柔又温暖的人。

他握着手里的半杯黑咖啡，已经渐渐凉了。客厅里已经摆放着他和自己的合照，大学运动会，自己生日派对，他的生日派对，情人节，一起去旅行的合照。他都还摆放着。

KiHong从厨房走出来看见Dylan一屁股坐在沙发上握着咖啡发呆。  
“还累的话，可以在房间多睡一会才走”  
他坐到Dylan身边，拿走他手上已经冷掉的黑咖啡，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“KiHong..那些照片”  
“我...之前太忙了，周末会开始收拾的”  
“我们...”  
“Shhh...我们在一起以前是buddy，分手了也是buddy。”

他懂，或许不舍是人之常情。他和Dylan在一起一年多有过快乐，有过争执，和他有过许多共同回忆。可是他们都知道，他们已经走不下去。

为什么他们会分手？电视剧般看腻的什么爱上别人，有了小三，中途转正这些都没有发生在他们身上。只不过，在一起相处久了，是Buddy的时候，他们很有默契，关系也很好。进展到情侣的时候，他们更亲密了一些，只是彼此还欠缺一些可以让爱情长久恒温的感觉。也许那一丝丝激情消逝了，他们也只可以回归到基本。

Dylan是任性的，在KiHong面前更是毫无保留，也只有KiHong会让着他。在还没在一起之前总是需要帮他解决一些火烧屁股的烂事，在一起之后总是会惯着他爱耍小性子的任性脾气，分开之后，他还是会忍不住想要惯着他。分开的第一星期，这一次是第三个晚上，他带酒气就那样奔上他家，他们原本的家，和他说他想要和他做爱。

KiHong总是惯着他的任性，Dylan总是仗着KiHong会让着他，可是他自己懂，这样对KiHong不公平，其实他们都累了。他们彼此是喜欢对方的，只是，他们剩下的，也只有这些肌肤之亲的温存。但是这都不是爱情。

“好...Buddy…”  
意外的，Dylan没有闹小脾气，只是语气里听出他的不舍。  
这一次KiHong忍不住抚着他的脸，把唇贴了上去。没有昨天晚上强势的长驱直入，疯狂掠夺，这一次的吻，細膩又溫柔，沒有情慾，只有不舍。

Dylan独自离开了KiHong的家，KiHong瘫在沙发上。  
结束了，他们的爱情结束了。  
谢谢你，我们相爱过。

以后，他们会是一辈子的Buddy。


	3. [Minewt] Bloodlust couple-Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秘密，  
> 其实是一种嘲笑。  
> 有些人以为只要不说，就可以无人知晓。  
> 有些人以为只要不忍，就可以肆意妄为。  
> 秘密总是在嘲笑，嘲笑那些自以为是的天真，嘲笑那些苦守煎熬的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

 

“嘿，我记得...我们...上星期分手了，Thomas”  
男人有些无奈地抓住那双在自己身上游走的手，想要推开那个还没把自己家备用钥匙换给自己，擅自闯入的不速之客，但是他却已经扑上自己，身上还有淡淡的酒气。

Thomas夺门而入之后立马找到自己的猎物，敏捷行动。现在两人的姿势是他骑坐在男人身上，他无视男人对自己道出的事实还有那双厚实的手掌，脸埋到他的颈窝里，热气有意无意地快打湿那片麦色肌肤。

“别那么绝情，我们...分手了，但是...我还是有想你的时候，Minho...”  
Thomas不等Minho反应，舌尖已经锁定猎物，在他的耳垂来回反复地啃咬着，鼻息的热气一点点的滑进耳蜗里，身下的人避免不了的自然反应。  
”嗯...“  
Thomas这时候终于抬起头望着那双皱褶浓眉的眼睛，双手已经在Minho走神的时候被释放，双掌压着Minho的胸膛，低头含着那双让他忘不了的唇瓣。

突如其来的攻势，在他吻上自己的时候，他并没有抗拒，反而是松开牙关，迎接对方的豪取掠夺。彼此的舌尖再一起共舞，为彼此献上带有侵略性的湿吻。

Thomas缓缓把双臂锁紧了Minho的后颈，下身则是意图分明地不断磨蹭着他还没苏醒的地方。如此挑逗，Minho也交往过几次，在性爱里也就Thomas那么狂野又直接。他粗暴地捏着他圆润的臀部。“啪”的一声，臀部传来的痛楚让Thomas忍不住想喊出来却被身下的人死死按着后颈，让那声痛苦的呻吟都化在吻里。

Minho扶着Thomas的臀部站了起来，确保身上的人稳稳地挂在自己身上之后便迅速移步到卧室里。

Thomas的吻就像遇溺的人遇见救生圈一样，不管怎样都死死不放，Minho勉强感觉到已经到了床边便放手，Thomas重重地倒在身后的床上。Thomas并没有因为他这个动作而生气，眼前的人已经自顾地脱下自己的黑色的衬衫，慢慢地解开自己的皮带。Thomas笑缓缓地趴跪到他身前，拿开他的手，替他松开皮带，脱下碍事的牛仔裤，看见那个即使被灰色四角裤包裹着也掩盖不了的巨大，似乎已经醒过来了。Thomas看了一眼身上的人，他的手已经抚上自己的后颈，他按照炙热的形状，慢慢舔湿了灰色的四角裤，有了若隐若现的即视感。一时是被Thomas湿热的舌尖舔弄，一时是因为舌尖离开而接触到冷空气的双重刺激让Minho忍不住抓紧了Thomas深褐色的短发。

“Tommy,take it off...”

Thomas听着他的指示，拉下四角裤，巨大的炙热就显现在眼前，浓浓的男性荷尔蒙就那么包围着自己。身下的人先是伸手戳揉着，指甲恶意地刮着令口，马上听见身上的人压抑的呻吟，他笑着把已经苏醒的炙热含嘴里，缓缓的吞吐着。

“嗯啊...”  
被温热的口腔包裹着，身下的人模仿着性交的动作，吞吐着自己的欲望，舌尖还会不时扫过身后两颗小球，也不时把炙热全都吞入，令口抵达喉间时，湿热又紧绷，让身上的人终于按耐不住，本来扶着后颈的双手已经穿插在他的短褐发里，按照他想要的旋律开始抽插起来。

“Tommy，这是...你要的...”  
Minho几乎每一下都一顶到底，把喉间被硬生生撑开了之后离开了短暂的瞬间又再次戳入。Minho是挺享受和Thomas做爱的，不管嘴巴还是后穴，Thomas都很愿意配合。

失去主导权的Thomas只能任由Minho在自己的嘴里穿插着，喉间有种被撕裂的痛楚。节奏过于频发，Thomas脸都涨红了，眼里的雾气终于承受不住重量从眼角滑落到下巴线，滴落到床铺上，消失了。

良久，Minho终于放开Thomas，炙热离开口腔的那一刻，Thomas终于可以大口呼吸了，但是还没有回过神来，就已经被身上的人推倒在床上，被封住了双唇。身上的衣物，与其说是脱，还不如说更像是被身前发狠的人撕下来的。失去遮盖的肌肤曝露在空气中的，下意识地颤抖着，Minho放开了那双被他咬得快滴血的双唇，转战到他白皙的颈窝，从锁骨，胸前那两颗粉嫩到腹部下的人鱼线，一路上的啃咬，在Thomas身上留下不少战绩。

把Thomas身下的衣物都脱光，一点也没有安慰过Thomas那已经悄悄醒过来的欲望。他弯下腰拿起了刚才被扔在地上的皮带，把Thomas双手系在床头的架子上。  
“你今天想玩这个？”

Thomas到没有表现出任何恐惧。和Minho在一起的那一年半的时间，两个人也算是对性爱狂热到一个极点，他也知道虽然Minho没有什么SM的癖好，但是皮带，道具，锁扣这些比较小儿科的工具算是他们性爱里的一份情趣。

“舔湿”  
Minho没有正面回答他的问题，而是把两根手指塞到他嘴里，Thomas也是配合地像刚才舔弄他的炙热一样舔弄着两根修长的手指。

Minho湿漉漉的手指轻轻划过他胸前的突起时惹得身下的人一身颤栗，他抬起Thomas的双腿，圆润的双臀之间，那诱人的后穴一览无遗，他低下头朝穴口轻轻地吹着气，马上听见身下的人甜腻的呻吟。湿润的手指缓缓地开发着这即将被入侵的地方，手指划过那些凹凸不平的皱褶时，身下的人都会嘤嘤发抖。Minho满意地拿出两根手指，用舌尖舔湿着他即将占领的地方。

Thomas看不见Minho在自己身下做什么，凭着脑补画面身下这个健硕的人用手指侵犯着自己，甚至用舌头舔弄自己的后穴，自己的下腹又再紧了一些，好像全身的血液都急速流往同一个地方一样。欲望已经精神抖擞地站得挺立了。

Thomas感觉到自己被放平了，但是双腿则被架到Minho的腰上。睁开眼睛看见的是那双深不见底的欲望，好像要把自己吞噬了一样。他从来没有告诉过Minho，有很多次自己看见他双充满欲望的黑色眼睛时都有莫名的害怕，就像下一刻他会变嗜血怪物把他啃食干净一样。可是自己从来都不舍得拒绝他，或者说自己从来都不愿意在和他的欢爱之中停下来。

他的炙热紧紧地贴着自己的后穴蹭弄着。  
“很想要...是不是？”  
炙热假装想要插入又挪开，在穴口周围徘徊摩擦着，这种隔靴搔痒的折磨已经快让Thomas理智断线了。

“嗯...进...进来...”  
身下的人因为情欲而绯红的脸颊，眼角的雾气让人觉得怜惜，但是在Minho看来，这是Thomas自找的。他从来都知道，不要在床上挑衅他，但是他爱挑战他自己。

“求我...”  
“Please...Minho...”  
“Make it clear.”  
“Fuck me with you dick!”

Thomas几乎是哭着说这句话的。话刚说完，他感觉到自己的下身被撕裂贯穿，Minho的炙热是一插到底，虽然这并不是Thomas第一次做爱，Minho也做了扩充，但是刚开始进入时还是需要一些时间让Thomas的身体适应。以前刚开始和Minho交往的时候，有好几次，Thomas直接瘫倒在床上到隔天的下午才恢复一点力气爬起床。直到现在就算自己习惯了Minho那种强烈的性爱，他在床上总是那么粗暴。Minho也没要在意自己刚进入Thomas的这一点，只是按照自己的律动，有节奏地在他身体里抽插起来。

“嗯....嗯...慢...慢一点...”  
“要求还真多。”  
Minho放慢了速度，低下头含住那双喋喋不休的嘴，炙热依旧有节奏的进入他的身体。

“Min...帮...帮我...”  
前端的煎熬似乎已经到了极点，欲望已经硬得发疼，但是Minho完全没有关心过，无奈自己的双手被禁锢着，根本做不了什么。  
“好...这样...还...可以嘛？”  
Minho是故意的，Thomas这下才发现。他说话的时候缓缓地抽出巨大的炙热，再狠狠地一顶到底之后快速地戳刺着，穴口的皱褶似乎都要被这速度给磨平了。Minho还时不时恶意地戳到了Thomas的敏感点，让他忍不住抓住了绑住自己双手的皮带，手腕的血痕已经越渐明显，他摆动着腰肢想要逃离，但是Minho已经按着他的双腿，狠狠地把炙热一戳到底。  
“嗯啊...不...不是那里..啊.....我...是说....我...的那里...”  
“这里？嗯...还是...这里？”  
Minho快速戳刺，炙热完全被穴口吞没，进入到Thomas最深的地方，令口紧紧抵着他的敏感点,，没再动，温热的包裹舒服地他都快双脚发麻了。有那么几刻，Minho都快忍不住想射出来了。

“不...你..摸...嗯...摸那里，硬到痛了...”  
Thomas忍住呻吟，以眼神示意自己身下耸立的地方。Minho看了眼他示意的地方，确实...非常精神。指尖轻轻地磨蹭着已经溢出透明液体的令口，身下的人满怀满足这个地方终于被照顾到了，耳边传来湿热的气息，魅惑又沙哑的声音一度让他分不清现实还是梦里，  
“其实...我觉得我可以直接操射你...我们试下吧。”

还没等Thomas反应过来，Minho已经松开了皮带，本来以为脱离了囚禁，怎么知道Minho又把皮带缠上，让自己屈膝背对着他。  
“Min....你....我...嗯...啊...唔...”  
Minho又埋深苦干，让他紧贴着自己，方便进入，顺势别过脸封着他依旧发红的双唇，下身依旧努力地抽插着，视乎想要把自己钉进他身体里一样。Thomas被吻得头昏脑胀，后穴被戳刺得开始发麻，双腿都快跪不稳了，基本是坐在Minho的大腿上，穴里湿热的透明液体分不清是自己的还是Minho的，就这样从穴口流到Minho的大腿上。温热的手掌扶着自己的脖子，力度有些大，Thomas有一度觉得他再用力一些，自己真的快窒息了。身下湿热难耐还有硬地发疼的感觉让他无法思考，任由他疯狂地进入自己。

不知道在Minho恶意定弄自己的敏感点多少次之后，Thomas感觉到身体的某个地方在崩塌，一记白光闪现在脑海里，Thomas的欲望终于得到解脱了。

Thomas的呻吟从他进入开始就没有间断过，纵使他不太分辨得出刚才哪个时候的呻吟是他到达高潮的声音，他也可以凭着他那已经紧致得不行的后穴开始激烈地收缩着，夹紧得他差点直接射了出来。

”Tommy真不乖...没等我...“  
不知道该说Minho是恶意报复自己先射了还是他从一开始都是在玩弄着他。他解开了已经缠得渗出血痕的皮带，让Thomas转过身，坐到自己的炙热上。这个姿势，几乎所有的支撑点就在交合处，也可以让Minho进入得更深，让Thomas不得不抱着他的后颈，以免自己被摔下去。  
“嗯啊啊啊....”

Minho进行着最后的冲刺，湿热的交合处发出的交合声响让室内的温度又再度升温。抽插了数十下，Thomas都怀疑下身不是自己的了。他曾经猜想，为什么同样是男人，他自问也有过不少床上的经验，但是没有人，像Minho一样， 那种近乎被顶穿的力度，在做爱的时候可以让自己死去活来又如此着迷。就算，真的被撕裂贯穿，他也心甘情愿。这也许是为什么，他如此迷恋在床上的Minho。

伴随着沙哑的低吼，终于感觉到一股温热撒在自己身体里，身下的人肆意要把所有欲望都灌溉到他身体里，似乎不想浪费。把炙热退出他身体后，他被放到没被弄脏的另一边床上，Minho抽了些纸巾，把溅到床上的液体都抹干净之后也躺了下来。侧着身子，望着本来意气风发的人，那张脸尽显疲态，但是他没有一丝内疚，也没有惯常的事后之吻。Thomas知道Minho就躺在他身边望着他，或许他还想说什么，或许他什么也没做。太累了，每一次欢爱之后，Thomas都累得虚脱，抵挡不住疲惫的睡意，睡着了。Minho听着身边的人平稳的呼吸，关上灯，躺到他身边，忍不住说了句“晚安，Tommy…”

 

第二天醒来的时候他睁开眼，床边只剩下冰冷的温度，Thomas随手捡起自己的四角裤套在身上，赤裸着上身打开卧室的房门悄悄探头张望，不知道Minho是不是出去了。

 

在Thomas看到Minho在厨房忙碌的身影，想着要说什么的时候，对方比他早一步开口  
“醒了？先洗澡吧，没有你的衣服了，先穿我的吧。早餐很快好的。”  
Minho打开冰箱拿出了三颗蛋，开始准备早餐。等Thomas从浴室梳洗好出来的时候餐桌上已经有一份简单的早餐，番茄蘑菇欧姆蛋拌椰菜花，还有一杯热黑咖啡，而他自己的那份依旧是他的固定餐单—生牛肉拌生鸡蛋。  
曾经Thomas作死吐槽说一大早吃那么血腥的食物不怕拉肚子，他到还是无所谓地吃得津津有味。

“吃吧”  
Minho坐到他对面的椅子上，把餐具递给自己。两人就那么默默地吃起早餐没有再说话，直到吃早餐，他拿着盘子跟在Minho身后到厨房，把碟子放到洗碗盆时却被他赶了出去。

“你在客厅坐着就好”  
“哦...”  
日常中，Minho确实是一个温柔又温暖的人。

他握着手里的半杯黑咖啡，已经渐渐凉了。客厅里已经摆放着他和自己的合照，大学运动会，自己生日派对，他的生日派对，情人节，一起去旅行的合照。他都还摆放着。

Minho从厨房走出来看见Thomas一屁股坐在沙发上握着咖啡发呆。  
“还累的话，可以在房间多睡一会才走”  
他坐到Thomas身边，拿走他手上已经冷掉的黑咖啡，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“Minho..那些照片”  
“我...之前太忙了，周末会开始收拾的”  
“我们...”  
“Shhh...我们在一起以前是Buddy，分手了也是Buddy。”

他懂，或许不舍是人之常情。他和Thomas在一起一年多有过快乐，有过争执，和他有过许多共同回忆。可是他们都知道，他们已经走不下去。

为什么他们会分手？电视剧般看腻的什么爱上别人，有了小三，中途转正这些都没有发生在他们身上。只不过，在一起相处久了，是Buddy的时候，他们很有默契，关系也很好。进展到情侣的时候，他们更亲密了一些，只是彼此还欠缺一些可以让爱情长久恒温的感觉。也许那一丝丝激情消逝了，他们也只可以回归到基本。

Thomas是任性的，在Minho面前更是毫无保留，也只有Minho会让着他。在还没在一起之前总是需要帮他解决一些火烧屁股的烂事，在一起之后总是会惯着他爱耍小性子的任性脾气，分开之后，他还是会忍不住想要惯着他。分开的第一星期，这一次是第三个晚上，他带酒气就那样奔上他家，他们原本的家，和他说他想要和他做爱。

Minho总是惯着他的任性，Thomas总是仗着Minho会让着他，可是他自己懂，这样对Minho不公平，其实他们都累了。他们彼此是喜欢对方的，只是，他们剩下的，也只有这些肌肤之亲的温存。但是这都不是爱情。

“好...Buddy…”  
意外的，Thomas没有闹小脾气，只是语气里听出他的不舍。  
这一次Minho忍不住抚着他的脸，把唇贴了上去。没有昨天晚上强势的长驱直入，疯狂掠夺，这一次的吻，細膩又溫柔，沒有情慾，只有不舍。

Thomas独自离开了Minho的家，Minho瘫在沙发上。  
结束了，他们的爱情结束了。  
谢谢你，我们相爱过。

以后，他们会是一辈子的Buddy。


End file.
